iDate A Geek
by JonathonWolf
Summary: Sam/OC.  The 100th iCarly episode is coming up, and the gang gets help from an A/V club contact of Freddie's.


Videos flickered across the computer screens as the two young girls sat at the kitchen computer, laughing at what they were watching. They looked behind them as their friend entered through the front door. "Que tal?" Freddie greeted them.

Receiving the expected warm greeting from the brunette and lazy greeting from the blonde, he moved behind them to see what they were looking at. "We're checking out videos that have been sent in for the hundredth episode," Carly explained.

"Cool, any good ones?" the young man inquired.

"I'm getting a snack," Sam proclaimed.

The young brunette laughed, "A couple but we can probably use some of the others for the next few episodes. You said you had a great idea?"

"Gonna let me give you a haircut?" the blonde asked, grinning mischievously.

"No," the boy exclaimed in irritation. "Not after what you did to my shirt the last time." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde teen. "I was thinking we could do something cool with lasers," Freddie explained. "That one is like the kind people use in the videos to light matches and pop balloons."

"That sounds pretty cool," Carly agreed, "but it doesn't really feel one-hundred worthy."

"Yeah, I know. I just figured we might be able to come up with something cool with this." Freddie shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have the heat on?"

The brunette teen frowned, "Of course not." Both looked around before noticing smoke rising from the boy's shoe where their friend was pointing the laser pen. "Sam!" Carly exclaimed, snatching the device away.

"To be fair," Sam stated, "Fredenstein should have known better than to hand me something capable of setting things on fire."

iDate A Geek

Sam flopped down on the Shay's couch. "I don't see why I have to stay," she grumbled.

Freddie glared at her. "You set my foot on fire."

"So," the blonde replied dismissively. "I don't wanna wait for some nerd," the teen girl complained. "Even shopping for boring stuff for iCarly bits would be funner."

"There's hot wings in the fridge," Carly sighed flatly.

"But those are my hot wings," Spencer cried out.

"Let her have the hot wings," the brunette girl yelled, pulling her brother out the door.

The young blonde sat down again in front of the television as everyone left, this time with the container of food. Sam moaned in delight as she hungrily devoured the meat. Halfway done, she growled in frustration at the knock at the door. "It's open," she called around a full mouth.

A young man stepped in carrying a large satchel hanging from his shoulder. "Uh, hey," he greeted the girl, "Miles."

Sam looked the guy over, noticing how his baggy clothes made him look lumpy. "Miles of bad fashion taste you mean," she snarked.

The brown-haired man laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's what my roommate keeps telling me. No, my name is Miles. I'm supposed to help Freddie set up a laser projector for your webshow."

"Freddie's not here; he's with Carly and Spencer buying stuff," the girl informed him.

"At least I got the pretty one," Miles shrugged, grabbing a wing. "You can help out, just need someone to install the software."

Sam laughed mockingly. "Yeah, no. That sounds like work, and I've got all this chicken to eat. Studio's upstairs, though"

The young man reached down and grabbed the container of food as he quickly walked upstairs. "I should help you finish that off." He started running when Sam jumped over the couch.

Miles lay sprawled backwards on a bean bag; his blonde companion eating contentedly nearby. "I think you pulped my kidney," he groaned.

"That's what you get for keeping me from my meat," she admonished sweetly. "I loves me some meat. You're more sturdy than you look, though."

"Yeah, I work out a little. Speaking of meat, can I get another piece," the young man asked, blinding reaching out his hand.

"No, left, left, your left," Sam directed, holding the container out. "Your Big Bird left, doofus!"

Finally grabbing one, he stood up. "Well, better get started," the youth stated.

The young girl watched as he took the projector out of its bag and started up the installation CD. "Watcha doing?" she asked. "I thought you wanted me to do the computer thing."

"It's all automated," Miles replied, starting the bolts on one side of the projector's base. "I just wanted to hang out. I'll need you to hand the system up once I get on that beam."

The young girl shrugged. "Need a ladder?"

The dark-haired youth mentally gaged the height. "Let me give it a go first," he answered. Removing his oversize pullover, he revealed a tight t-shirt and a respectable physique. Jumping up, he was able to grab onto the heavy beam and curl his body up over it.

"Not bad," she admitted, handing up the projector. "You know you could have used the girders in the wall."

Miles looked over after sliding the base onto the beam. "Uh, I'm going with my way was cooler and manlier. Hand me the ratchet and the other bolts, please."

The blonde chuckled and continued watching him work. "What's with that?" she asked, noticing the way he tightened each bolt a little at a time.

"Torque pattern," the man answered. "You tighten the bolts a bit at a time in a certain order so that everything is flat, and the bolts won't be under stress. It's kind of like how the tumblers in a lock are different lengths, and you have to push them up different heights when you're picking it. Though, I never figured out why you can't just use a straight wire to push them all up."

"You're not accounting for the lock housing," Sam replied. "If the longer tumblers are pushed to far up, they stick into the housing and prevent the chamber from turning." This hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, the girl thought to herself.

Miles looked thoughtful for a moment, not moving. "Huh, I'd never thought about that," he smiled warmly at her. "Learn something new all the time."

"Yeah," she smiled back, "I try not to; leads to guilt."

The young man laughed heartily. "I guess that's true." He looked around. "Where's a power outlet?"

Sam pointed to the wall opposite him.

"Right," the youth sighed. "There's a cord and ties in the bag. Can you plug it in and secure it?"

"Fine," the girl grumbled. Miles climbed down as she made her way up, securing the cable. "And this end plugs here, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "And then hit the power switch; it should automatically connect to your network. Wanna see the demo?"

"Sure, why not. Wow me," she agreed, not hiding her disdain.

The young man turned out the lights, and brought down the green screen. "K, we'll start with something simple." An outline of a flower grew and morphed into various animated objects.

"Boring!" Sam called out loudly.

"It's a demo, kid," the dark-haired youth admonished. "They don't include anything elaborate."

"So, make something up," the blonde girl argued.

He pulled a thumb drive out of his pocket and plugged it in. "Lucky for you, I still have that project I made from this video on SplashFace."

"Whatever; you're my hero. Just play the thing," she demanded.

"Here we go," The screen lit up again as a stick figure walked on.

"Lame!" Sam yelled. Almost immediately, another stick figure flew in from the other side and began an epically intricate fight.

Once it finished, Miles turned the lights back on and moved underneath the young girl. "Better?"

The girl nodded, "That was pretty awesome. Carly's going to be psyched."

"Sweet." He reached up towards her. "Let me help you down."

"Incoming," she called out, sliding off the beam. The young girl braced herself on his shoulders when he caught her at the waist. Setting her down, she found herself closer than she'd expected. "I'm down now," she reminded him after several seconds of staring at each other.

"Sorry," the young man blushed, stepping away. He hurriedly put the tools back in the carrying case and set it next to the computer cart. "So, I guess that it," Miles stated, turning to the blonde girl.

"Yeah," she replied awkwardly.

For several moments, the two silently looked at everything but each other. "So, I'm not really good at this kind of thing," he started. "But, uh, would you like to go out sometime."

"I don't know," she answered noncommittally. "I guess so."

"Yeah?" the young man grinned widely.

Sam smiled, "yeah."

"Ok, I'll give you a call," he said, walking backwards.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when he backed full speed into the door. After he left, she plopped back down onto her beanbag chair to watch more video clips and continue eating the hot wings. The young girl was a little surprised to find herself a bit giddy.

"Here you are," Carly greeted, walking into the studio. "Watcha watching?"

"Stick figures fighting," the blonde girl replied. "These things are awesome."

"Oh," the other girl stated, not understanding the appeal. "Ew, did that one just rip off the other one's arm and decapitate him with it?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, isn't it the coolest thing you've ever seen? And there are a ton of these videos online. Miles showed me one after we got the thing set up."

The brunette girl picked up the pullover lying on the other beanbag and sat down. "And I see he showed you something else," she teased.

The young girl snatched the shirt. "He had another shirt on," Sam snapped back. "Momma's just hot," she stated cockily.

Carly laughed. "So, dish. Is he cute?"

"He's alright looking," the blonde stated hesitantly. "Needs to dress better, but it's something about the way he smiles at me. And he can take a punch."

The brunette nodded. "Well, physical resilience is a definite benefit," she admitted. "Do you like him?"

Sam smiled, "Sort of. He said he'd give me a call." Realization dawned on the young girl, and she fell back with an exasperated groan. "But the idiot forgot to get my number. Now, what do I do? Even if I had his number, I don't want him to think I'm psycho or something."

"Maybe, we can get Freddie to talk to him," Carly suggested. "I mean, he had to have his number to contact him before, right?"

"Carly needs you Freddie!" the young blonde yelled out.

The two girls followed the sound of heavy footsteps racing up the stairs and into the studio. "What's up?" the boy tried to sound nonchalant as he leaned on the computer cart.

"Can you talk to your friend," the brunette started.

"Miles," Sam interjected.

"Miles," Carly repeated. "He, uh, left his shirt here."

"Oh, he texted me a few minutes ago," Freddie stated, pulling out his phone. "Let's see. He said 'Tell Sam I left something there. Friday 7pm.'"

"You're no longer needed. Go away," the young blonde ordered.

"But I wanna see the new system Miles set up," he whined.

Sam glared at him. "So, Carly," she started in a threatening monotone, keeping her eyes locked with his. "Did you hear that Build-A-Bra is going to let you make corsets soon?"

Freddie cringed. "Hasta," he said, leaving quickly.

"...and I did three rotations in the air before hitting the ground in a heap," Miles was saying, as he and the blonde girl he was holding hands with turned the corner of the apartment hallway. "I'm told it was epic."

"And you don't even remember getting hit," Sam laughed.

"Well, concussions will do that," he replied, smiling. "All I remember is someone asking if I was ok, and apparently I said something about knowing how angels get their glow."

The young girl laughed. "And that's really the first time we met? Over the last cafeteria meatloaf? I didn't even know you went to our school. "  
"Didn't Freddie tell you I just graduated?" he asked as they stood in front of Carly's apartment.

"Yeah, I don't really pay attention to him," she admitted.

Miles nodded. "So, here we are," he stated.

"Yep, we are here," the girl replied, suddenly nervous. It had suddenly dawned on her that she had never had that many boyfriends or for all that long. And now this guy she liked would want to kiss her, and he'd realize she didn't know what she was doing. "You know I don't live here, right?" she stalled.

"It's where I picked you up," the young man stated hesitantly. "Figured it's where I should bring you back to."

The two looked at each other, not sure how to proceed. "So, thanks for taking me to Carne de Brazil. I've been wanting to go there since I heard they walk around with giant chunks of meat."

He grinned. "Yeah, I don't think they were expecting someone to take a whole skewer."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grinning as well. "I should have done that instead of letting them cut slices off. Would have saved so much time."

Miles brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, misunderstanding his companion's hesitation. "I'd better go. It's getting late, and I think I won't be able to stop if we start kissing" he joked.

"Wait," she called out, not letting go of his hand. "I mean, a hug's okay, right? I know Momma's hot and all."

The young man chuckled. "It'll be tough, but I think I can handle that."

The couple hugged warmly for several moments; Sam wished that she could stay like this forever. Moving a little apart, the girl looked up at her companion. The two stared longingly into each other's eyes; Miles moved some hair out of her face, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. And then the blonde found herself kissing him.

After a few minutes, the young man finally broke the kiss. "Wow," he whispered, giving her another peck. "There was...wow. Lost my thought."

Sam spun him against the door. "Just gotta recreate the situation where you lost it." Straddling him with her knees supported on his thighs, she began kissing him again. And then Carly shrieked as she opened the door, causing them to fall inside.

The blonde girl got up. "Why did you do that?" she complained.

"I thought you were knocking," the brunette retorted.

"When have I ever knocked," Sam yelled.

"I don't know," Carly yelled back, going back to the couch.

"It's fine, kid," Miles grinned, standing up. "I gotta work on a paper anyways."

"Whatever," the young blonde huffed.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow," he chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

The two friends sat quietly for a few minutes. "So," Carly drew out.

"So," the other girl mimicked in response.

"He seems nice," the brunette stated.

"Thanks, mom," Sam mocked with a smile.

"What did you guys do?"

"You know, just dinner and a movie," the blonde replied. "He even had a couple ideas for the spectacular episode."

"Like Jonah?", the other girl asked, worried."

"Not like that," she reassured. "Just some ideas for using the laser projector."  
"That's all?", Carly confirmed.  
"Yeah. He said we're already doing great, and it's our show. He'll run everything by us first and go over everything with Freddie on the technical side."

"OK," Carly acquiesced. "You know how all our boyfriends end up with something wrong with them?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded. "Like Griffin."

The girl shuddered. "What do you think is wrong with Miles?"  
"So far, he's got everything right," Sam said with a big grin. "Tongue ring, too."

"Sam," Carly exclaimed.

A/N_

So, that's part one. Hopefully, I'll get the second half done soon. Just needed to get this idea out of my head.


End file.
